


《缄默法则》chap（15）有车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：病中车，舔冰激凌，沙发，半强迫，骚话。





	《缄默法则》chap（15）有车

3月26日，Thor一年前曾在日历上用红笔重重划了好几圈。如今终于等到了，反而觉得大梦初醒般不敢相信。

“我上飞机了，”Loki在8小时前和Thor通了简短的电话，他声音有些哑，似乎是感冒了，“等我一觉睡醒，就能见到你了。”

Thor觉得自己烟瘾犯了，但他身边也没有口香糖。航班没有晚点，Loki这个时候应该出来了，可……

穿着长风衣的青年高挑削瘦，带着黑色的口罩有些困倦地扫视了一圈，然后他们同时看见了对方。

“你瘦了，”Thor把摘下口罩走向自己的恋人紧紧抱在怀里，“昨天视频里你还没这么瘦……管他呢，至少你终于回纽约了。”

Loki没说话，鼻尖蹭着alpha的颈窝无声地笑。

Sif冲Loki挥手离开，如果fandral没有等错出口，他俩很快就会戏剧性地“偶遇”。

“我这辈子都不想再吃三明治了，”Loki没骨头一样靠在Thor的副驾驶座上，车里有些皮革座椅的气味，但也熟悉得可爱，“看见三角形的面包就想吐。”

“你可以试试切成别的形状。”Thor在等红灯时摸了摸Loki尖瘦的下巴，omega撑着他的大腿凑过来接吻，在造成交通堵塞之前分开。

“我喜欢纽约的空气。”车流缓缓地动了起来，Loki戴上口罩之后没再说话。Thor转头看他时，青年已经睡着了，凹陷的眼底一圈淡淡的青黑。

Loki生机勃勃地在伦敦生存了一年，回到纽约反而彻底垮了下来。

那天他们回家，Thor做了意大利面，Loki在自家的厨房第一次洗了碗，然后挤在一起看球赛。

睡觉时Loki是第二个洗的澡，omega发尾潮湿地钻进被窝，贴着alpha的耳廓小声地说了句晚安。

Thor关了台灯，摸着Loki的腰窝。omega一声不吭地转过身，睁着亮亮的绿眼睛亲了上来。

Loki的身体里很暖，又湿又紧地含着alpha小声喘息，瘦得只有屁股上还有些肉，Thor怎么弄都没法让他高潮。

“你抱抱我……”omega一颤一颤地呻吟，缠着Thor的腿都没什么力气，却总是能被搅出更多的水，“别停……你抱抱我…Thor，嗯……”

Loki觉得自己闻起来像枯萎的藤蔓，或者是阳光都晒不干的湿藻。他不得不缠住Thor来自救，另一个人干燥的体温，强健的心跳，勃发的生机……他需要这些，只有Thor能给他。

“你还好吗？Loki…”Thor匆匆结束了，低喘着亲吻恋人高挺的鼻梁，“你是太累了吗，说说话……”

“我很难受…从意识到我真的回到纽约之后，我就一直不对劲……”Loki的声音很轻，像在微弱地求救，“在伦敦时我不让自己想这些，反而没那么难过……”

Loki在儿时跟着frigga辗转异国，没有故乡的概念。但他在纽约呆了近十年，挚友和爱人都在这里。

“我回到了这里，才意识到我有多思念纽约。”Loki被Thor抱得几乎喘不过气，他们还交合着，却没有任何欲念，“这里的空气，马路，广告牌，朋友……还有你。”

“这太沉了…险些压垮你，是吗？”Thor揉着恋人的眼角，低头轻轻地吻他，“你挺过来了，只是有些后怕……这没什么，离开时你才19岁。”

“我17岁时还能离开母亲一个人留在这里的，现在反而变得脆弱了。”Loki皱着眉勾起了唇，回吻宠坏了他的始作俑者，“嗯…不做了吗？”

“如果你还想…”Thor慢慢动了起来，Loki喘息着替他把碎发别到耳后，让alpha放松支撑的胳膊趴在自己怀里，哄着狮子一样搂住Thor起伏的脊背轻蹭。

“我总觉得你才是在纵容我胡闹。”Thor不太记得自己做了多少次，Loki沙哑慵懒地轻哼，揉着alpha的金发默许他毫无节制的放纵。

“唔…是吗？”Loki瘫软着被alpha捞在怀里撑满，他的指尖滑过alpha高挺的鼻梁，汗水落在温顺深情的湛蓝眼里，“因为你幼稚脆弱的样子也很性感。”

我们都对彼此过度依赖，药石罔效。

半夜的时候，Thor是被热醒的。怀里的人烫得像个火炉，烧得已经神智不清了，Loki还以为自己在伦敦，迷迷糊糊地问Thor怎么会在这儿。

“你回家了，Loki。”Thor联系了私人医生，然后用冷毛巾敷着omega的额头试图降温，“没事了，你睡吧……我来照顾好一切。”

在伦敦的时候，Loki一直告诫自己不能垮，身体委屈得久了，越靠近故土便越任性。

Loki睡了一觉，醒来时看见Tracy趴在床边小声地喵喵叫，毛色乌黑发亮，长大了许多。

“我也很想你，小美人。”omega抱着猫下床，赤着脚走出了卧室，“Thor对你好不好？”

“我们父女俩可是相依为命了一整年呢，”Thor在楼下的客厅，Loki在家不爱穿鞋的毛病就是他传染的，“一晚上就退烧了？果然年轻就是资本。”

“大冬天还穿着T恤出门晨跑的硬汉可不是我，”Loki弯腰把Tracy放到了沙发上，走过去抱着Thor的腰埋胸，“别动，让我充会儿电。”

“饿了吗，想吃什么？”Thor晃了晃黏糊糊的病号，捧起Loki的面颊亲他，也不怕被传染，“怎么像Tracy一样咕噜，脑子烧坏了？”

“不知道，没有。”Loki一次性回答了两个问题，跑到厨房找燕麦和牛奶，他每次没食欲又得往胃里塞点东西时，就用微波炉热这个当饭吃。

“你每天都在吃这种东西？”Thor终于搞明白为什么这家伙那么瘦了，“小姑娘吃的都比你多！”

“我又不用长身体，能吃饱就完了。”Loki又一套套地说歪理，笑嘻嘻地看着Thor帮自己弄吃的，“又不像你随便练练就这么壮硕……”

“要是我像你这么颓废也一样完蛋。”Thor抽走Loki手里的零食，“从明天开始跟我去晨跑，运动量和你以前在球队时一样就行。”

“不。”Loki试图抢回零食，被摁回了椅子上，“你这是虐待，家暴！”

“行啊，你试试看。”Thor似笑非笑地捏住了omega的下巴，“早上不肯动，我让你晚上多动会儿。”

Loki的面色红一阵白一阵，付出了在流氓面前耍无赖的惨痛代价。

omega把芹菜嚼得嘎嘣作响，突然问Thor：“我们结婚多久了？”

“两年左右，”Thor把大的搞定了，又去给猫女儿喂食，“怎么了？”

“唉，”Loki阴阳怪气地嘀咕，“我怎么觉得已经七年之痒了……”

Tracy突然大声地喵呜了好几声，Loki向后翘着椅子瞄了一眼，看见Thor正把猫粮的袋子封好，往桌上“啪”地一摔，解着衣领纽扣向他走来。

omega本能地感受到了危险，窜起来绕着桌子逃到厨房，刚想把门关上反锁就被alpha顶住了。

“你你…你干什么？！”Loki被一步步逼到了水池，alpha壮硕宽阔的身型极具压迫力，“我还在生病……”

“哪儿痒？”Thor面无表情地挑开了omega的衣领，抓着Loki挥上来的手摁在他身后的料理台上。

“你怎么这点玩笑都开不……啊！”Loki哆嗦了一下，Thor咬在了他的腺体旁边，然后紧挨着下一口，“你咬痛…唔！操你…嗯！啊……”

alpha顶着青年的腰，咬遍了他的脖子，锁骨，肩膀，胸口……几乎将那一大块咬得体无完肤，omega叫得嗓子都哑了，眼眶红红地被他放开，撑着料理台唇色泛红地喘息。

“下午要去学校教务处报道，别忘了。”Thor敷衍地碰了碰Loki的嘴唇，扣上衣领转身走出了厨房。

被啃得七上八下的omega愣了几秒才明白自己被耍了，气得抓起抹布就冲alpha扔了过去。

“怎么了？还生着病呢。”Thor头也不回地接住，原话奉还，“开个玩笑而已。”

围观战况的Tracy一嘴猫粮地咕咕叫唤着打滚，眯着绿眼睛嘲笑Loki。

大三入夏的时候，Loki突然回归了球队，但已经不是唯一的omega球员。他在那场校联赛中的荣耀，打破了多年来的僵局。

“我就当个替补，有那个时间还不如凑学分。”Loki躺在恋人的腿上吹空调，抬手揪着金色的发梢把玩。

Thor用勺子点了点Loki的嘴角，omega下意识地张嘴舔了一下，被alpha低头吻住长驱直入。

“我刚打完球！唔……都没洗澡。”Loki被挠得笑软了腰，他健壮了不少，修长饱满的肌肉在用力时蜜桃般鼓起，却因为体脂偏低，总保留着清瘦的少年感。

Thor用了些力，才把身下动弹使坏的omega压服帖，扒了Loki的T恤之后，就把半融的冰激凌全倒在了他身上。

“正好，免得你洗两次。”

Thor把Loki的胳膊摁在了上方，omega的身体伸展开来，冰激凌被体温融化，乳白色的液体流进了肌肉的凹陷处，又因为剧烈起伏的胸膛和小腹四处横流。

Loki被冰得叫了一声，他尤其怕痒，Thor舔上来时难耐地两腿乱蹬，被alpha用膝盖顶住了腿根。

“痒死了…哈啊，嗯…别弄！”灵活粗粝的舌尖勾舔着omega的小腹，十几分钟后才磨蹭到了胸膛，Loki已经挣扎得没力气了，酷刑一般的瘙痒让他的喘息都染上了哭腔。

“你都湿到牛仔裤外面来了，”Thor抬头看了他一眼，omega卷曲微长的黑发凌乱不堪，脸色红白不定，被欺负惨了的可怜模样，“我放你一只手，老实点自己扩张。”

“不用…”Loki哼哼着扭了扭，“直接进来。”

“偶尔这么玩就算了，”Thor低笑着继续舔弄，甜腻的糖乳干涸之后如同精斑，在发红的皮肤上尤其色情，“你不怕被弄伤？”

“你快点！哼嗯……”Loki暴躁地吼他，被alpha咬住了左胸吮吸拉扯，甚至把小半的胸肉都吸进嘴里，“操！你也太下流…啊！嗯……”

Loki报复性地赤脚踩上了alpha勃起的裆部，蜷起脚趾用了摁压顶弄了几下，alpha的脸色瞬间就变了。

“啊！操你…快点！”Loki的小腿差点被捏断，但因此被松开的手急切地去扯alpha的皮带，Thor一把将他推倒在沙发上，砸上后背的omega“咯”地闷哼了一声。

两人的信息素都爆发到了顶峰，不甘示弱地互相制衡，Loki两眼通红地想把alpha掀到身下骑着，Thor用胳膊压着他的胸口，三两下拽掉了裤子后掰开了omega赤裸的大腿。

私处贴上的瞬间两人就都喟叹了一声，Thor揉捏着omega结实挺翘的屁股，将硬得青筋虬结的性器嵌进臀缝抽送润滑，借着omega淌出的体液直接干进了翕动饱胀的雌穴。

Loki尖叫了一声，大腿下意识地缠紧了Thor的腰胯，被干进去的每一下都让他失控地尖鸣吼叫。

alpha被痉挛的穴肉夹得大脑空白，直接粗暴地顶到了底再全部拔出，用力地肏干了几十下，才让推拒排斥的雌穴开始乖顺地吮吸自己。

Loki咕噜了一声，两只手从alpha的腋下抄着抱住了他的肩膀，一颠一颠地收缩着瞳孔闷哼，在一阵呜咽着Thor名字的轻颤后才迟缓地恢复了神志。

“Fuck……嗯！哈啊……”Loki有些发懵地向后捋了把散乱的头发，嘴里还在无意识地随着alpha的顶弄粗喘呻吟。

“我脑子差点炸了，”Thor问他有没有被弄伤时，Loki摇了摇头，主动摆着腰臀迎合alpha的操弄，“哈啊……太上头了，啊嗯！唔……”

小疯子搂着Thor的脖颈笑了起来，咧开的嘴角露出了尖尖的虎牙，邪恶又性感。

“你就是我的K粉，beast。”Loki沙哑磁性的低笑熨烫着Thor的神经，他在沙发上大开着腿根让alpha操自己，极尽浪荡下流，却不让人觉得有半分低贱，“你吸过毒吗？”

“大麻算不算？”Thor让Loki面对靠背跪在沙发上，从后面捏着omega的肩膀干他，“你他妈最好什么都别碰。”

“哈啊…！嗯呃…那我要是，啊！碰了呢？”Loki被撞得趴在了靠背上浪叫，Thor干脆压在了他背上顶跨，“你帮我戒？”

“我会直接打断你的腿，还想跑就连手一起拗断，用链子栓在床上。”Thor的语气堪称凶暴，omega兴奋得浑身颤抖，“毒瘾犯了我就干你，干到你要么悔改要么昏死，改不了就他妈被我操到死为止。”

Loki咯咯笑着爆了句粗口，抓着椅背凌乱地呻吟，Thor快到了，捏着omega的腰恨不得捅进胃里。

“我不碰，”alpha成结的时候，Thor抱着Loki倒回了沙发，交叠着粗喘呻吟，“但你还是得操到我死为止。”

Thor抱紧恋人无可奈何地笑了起来，埋在他汗津津的颈窝模糊地说了句“我爱你”。

Loki在学业上总是很忙碌，Thor偶尔去他的书房投喂点心，看着堆积成山的论文和作业，总觉得比自己当年读大学时多到离谱。

直到“大三”快结束时的一个晚上，Loki嚼着鸡翅在桌子下踢了踢Thor的小腿，告诉他记得来参加毕业典礼。

“我提前修完学分了，”Loki说得轻描淡写，“有好几门我忙得差点挂了，还好全部擦线通过。”

“你平时不是……”Thor愣了愣，申请提前课程压力很大，挂了科反而事倍功半，可Loki平日再忙也没耽误吃喝玩乐，“都是在伦敦那段时间读的？”

“我除了偶尔跟sif出去玩以外，几乎全在读课程。”Loki咬着叉子感慨，这些事过去久了他才敢和Thor说，“有时坐在桌前突然没意识了，晕到第二天早上才醒。”

“你回纽约后半夜发烧，可能也不是偶然，”Thor捏了捏手里的餐具，堵得胸腔酸涩，“你根本不知道自己病了，压根就没知觉。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，似乎在努力回想当时的状况。

“那一年的时间我每秒都不敢浪费，”19岁omega的面庞轮廓分明，冷清而淡然，“否则凭什么值得我和你分离那么久。”

Thor曾经说过，他超过别人的不会只有两年，如今是三年，将来还会更多，不只是时间。

“之后硕博连读5年，但至少提前半年毕业应该能做到……”这些似乎已经在Loki心中规划了无数遍，他探身摸了摸Thor又皱起的眉心，“怎么了？我的目标可是最年轻的终身教授呢。”

“可你当年从伦敦回来，整个人薄的像被抽干了水分……”Thor闭了闭眼，不忍再回忆，“Loki，我珍惜你的才华，但…你把自己逼的太辛苦了。”

“就像你当初从头再来，不也一样？”

接连不断的电话，失眠和噩梦，抽屉里的抗焦躁药物，应酬回家后的宿醉和呕吐，以及不断地失败绝望……

“都过去了，Loki。”Thor的嘴唇微乎其微地动了动，“只是那一段时间。”

“可你的公司本该发展得更好，我是说…‘从头再来’，那些窟窿你还在填，包括将来……”Loki有些难看地笑了笑，“这都是时间，是你付出的代价。”

“但你可以慢慢来，”Thor握住了恋人搁在桌上的手，“我也在调整自己，况且你还很年轻……”

“但有件事我们得一起做，”Loki停顿了很久，甚至屏住了呼吸，“我考虑了三年…也许，我真的想要一个孩子。”

Thor的手下意识地握紧了Loki，然后层叠的情绪从那双眼里翻涌而出。

“天…我完全没想到…我是说，在这件事上我完全尊重你的决定，”Thor语无伦次地笑了起来，“但在35岁这个年纪，我实在…挺高兴你愿意有一个孩子。”

一个脆弱而美丽的生灵，相爱的伴侣将血脉相连。

“我们都比当年靠谱太多了，不是吗？”Loki不自在地将视线转移到别处，但还是红着脸勾起了唇角，“所以我得把这些该死的学位早点读完。”

“也许再忙一阵工作？”Thor撑着桌面吻他，眼里的星辰几乎溢到唇边，“我能等，Loki，只要我们的小天使在来到这个世上时，我们能给他最好的一切。”

“他？”Loki挑着眉笑了起来，“你似乎挺想要个臭小子？”

“我只是觉得儿女双全也不错，”Thor看了正在打盹的Tracy一眼，“她是我们的第一位天使，不是吗？”

“这就是猫的魔法，”Loki捧着恋人的面颊笑得眯起了眼睛，“无论你一开始叫她煤球还是麻烦精，到最后你总会爱上她的。”

“看来你也有这样的魔法，”Thor亲吻着Loki的手背，以及每一个指尖，“而且是九界最强大的法师。”

以至于让我终身都摆脱不了，这个甜蜜而幸福的诅咒。


End file.
